


hinamido date in tokyo

by greyedscale



Series: bnhq rarest ships month 2020 [9]
Category: Haikyuu!!, 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: BNHQ Rarest Ships Month 2020, Crossover, Fan edits, Fanart, M/M, photograph
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-16
Updated: 2020-09-16
Packaged: 2021-03-06 23:08:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26496916
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/greyedscale/pseuds/greyedscale
Summary: Shouyou and Izuku go on a date in Tokyo.
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Midoriya Izuku, hinamido date in tokyo
Series: bnhq rarest ships month 2020 [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1903888
Kudos: 24
Collections: BNHQRarest2020





	hinamido date in tokyo

**Author's Note:**

> my drawing pen is broken rn so i couldn't draw anything for  
> @Bnhq_rarest  
> ships month day 16, instead take these edits i made...  
> shouyou and izuku went on a tokyo date!  
> (btw the pics are from my trip to tokyo in winter)  
> pic 1 tour of imperial palace  
> pic 3 shopping in shibuya


End file.
